baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Alia Bastet Lockwood
"Get lost... You have no right to talk to me. YOU are making me angry!" - Alia Bastet Lockwood Alia B. Lockwood, commonly known by her alias Mons Ignifer (fire-bearing mountain), is the mother of Annabella B. Lockwood, Adam D. Lockwood and Valerie B. Lockwood and a transition power. She was absent for the entirety of Book I and for most of the life of the Lockwood Siblings. In Part II, Alia returns with her adopted daughter Ryan B. Lockwood becoming an antagonist towards her remaining family and the institute. Appearance Alia, despite her age has the age and body of someone who is in their late twenties. Her hair, which was naturally black, is now dyed a red-black color. Her hair is surprisingly spiky and unkempt which is unlike the other lockwoods and more like that of Adam D. Lockwood in shape and color. She is incredibly beautiful, even as far as being named one of the top 10 beautiful people in Baskerville according to polls. Her eyes, much like Valerie's, are incredibly sharp and her eyebrows are just as fierce. Her lips are rather plump, she wears a dark colored lipstick. On her upper body are a series of scars, abuse from her previous manager. She usually wears a black trench coat with red fur which lines the jacket. Beneath that she wears either a red flannel shirt or simply a bikini bra. She wears black pants with rolled up pants legs that go halfway up her calf then stops. Her shoes are more simple, she wears what seems to be flats with about a half inch heel. When she is using her power her hair flows like flames, moving upward to the sky. Her cloak and attire seem to change into magma, burning or melting the ground she treads upon. Personality Alia, prior to getting her powers, sported a rather calm and gentle personality, caring for her children. Despite the physical and mental abuse from her manager she never changed for her family. Abilities The Fire Hell Alia's paradigm ability is the ability to generate heat from her body aswell as become flames and magma depending on her mood. Fire - Flames begin to flow from her body and her hair flows upwards to the sky, moving like a flame. When struck, items would pass through her and get burned as if she was just a flame. Inferno - Her body starts to drip magma and her clothes changes to become magma itself. Much like her fire, her body will become magma itself. = The Volcano Alia's true terrifying power, her ability to manipulation and generate Lava from her body. This in conjunction with her Paradigm power made her a nearly untouchable souce I, Destroyer - Alia mixes her power over magma with her ability to generate heat oddly causing her body to become able to withstand the lava and magma oozing from her body. I, Despoiler - I, Alone - Trivia * Alia became a criminal just after she acquired her powers from the baskerville incident. Taking the alias "Mons Ignifer" * At the dawn of the New Powers era Alia built a world renown pirate crew known simply to the world as "The Black Flag." They were a group of Mercenaries for hire. * She has an incredibly loud and menacing laugh which sounds something like "Sheehahahasha." * She's the person who stole "Noah's ark" and renamed it to "Ifrit's Crown."